a lonely and a broken demon soul
by Sailor Moon Solar
Summary: Serena got heard broken and suddenly finds herself into the feudel aira where she meets new friends and an new adventure beginns will the Sailor Scouts join her
1. Chapter 1 A broken heard

**Chapter 1: A Broken heard**

 **Hey everyone i decied on a new story it will be a inuyasha and sailor moon crossover the paaring will be serena and sesshomaru**

Serna waked up early inthe morning what was untypical for her. Her hwad was killing her it was drivin her crasy while it was driving circles around this one thought was darien cheating on her! She didn't know but then again she saw darien yesterday with another girl when he said that he had to study ant no time to go outside or on a date

When serena got out of the house she walked towards dariens apartmet becasue rai wannted to go with the girls to her cousin with all the scauts because she had a bet witn her that she would not get more than two friends and wannted darien to come along too so serena said that she'll talk to him

On her way she met luna and artemis

Hey serena you okay you look kind of ill said i'm okay just an little head-ache anwered serena. And why aren't you at the higurashi shrine asked luna. Well rai wannted darien to come along so i'm going to ask him said serena with an sadly but angry whats the matter serena? Asked luna. I'll tell you later k wanna come along said serena. Yeah why not said artemis

Sk the walked up to dariens apartment

When they opend the door it was a bit to quiet so the walked darien calling to his bedroom when they heard suddenly happy moaners then she opended the door and serena was really shoked there was darien having sex with another girl Serena was to shoked to cry. Luna and artemis to where spechlees and just couldn't belive what they saw.

Suddenly serena cryed you're such an cheater darien is that why you never had time and didn't kissed me since one year wie qanted to marry remember.

 **so whats gonna happen know**


	2. Chapter 2 A sudden time travel

Serena yelled so many things at darien till she ran out of his apartmant running way from him with no knowing where and luna and rtemis where folowing her, luna closed up faster than artemis.

When serena finally stoped luna came running to her side When she startend crying she also startend screaming loud .screaming in all her pain .When artemis came a bright light shined around her broach . artemis closed bis eyes shortly when he opend them again luna and serena where gone.

Artemis couldn't belive bis eyes this was impossible where could they habe gone to.

A voice called out to him. Artemis what the hell was hat where is she asked a scared Rai . i have to be honest i really don't know but luna and serena are gone where to i don't know artemis said sadly. Wie know that she's gone why was she here eather way shouldn't she have she called darien asked makoto .

Darien don't mention him he is such an jerk betraing our Princess like that i won't consider him as my future king anymore said artemis angry. What why what did he do asked amara?

He sleept with another girl we , luna serena and me saw it ... It digusts me how could he asked artemis still angry? HE DID WHAT yelled everyone else . but why i mean he has an so great future and throws it away just like that said Amy!

Oh poor serena how could he said mina. We have to find her said trista. Everyone agreed . Amy did you find her with her Computer yet asked Michelle. No i haven't i seems she isn't in our time anymore says Amy confused. What but if its true where could she be and how did she do it without an time key asked hotaru?

Trista could you find her asked hotaru then? Maybe i'm not sure but i'll try it wait a second please trista said then ehe sat down an concentraided . and how is it asked amara? I ... Found her she ... Is in the ... Feudel aira !

What but that is almost 500 years back in the past how can this be asked Amy . you're right it's 500 years in the past i guess it's the power oft the silver crystal said trista! Then wie need to go help her said Rai . no wie can't she has to do something there it's her Mission wie can't help her this is something she needs to do .

Meanwhile in the feudal aira with inuyasha and co

Hey Look we need to find naraku you can't just go home at a time like this yelled inuyasha at kagome. No i have to i promised my Cousine hat i'd come said kagome frustraided.

When they suddenly heard a scream

What the hell that was a young girls voice lets go said all agreed and runned towards the girls voice

S **so thats it for today ppl**


	3. Chapter 3 an almost battel

**Sorry it took me so long but well lets Start where i left of**

Inuyasha & Co runned towards where they heard the scream. When they arrived they saw an girl in a fuku she standed with the back towards them and also had wings bright white one next to her was sitting an black Cat with an cresent Moon in her fore head now the blonde girl turned around and looked Art them she also had an cresent Moon Mark in her suit and also in her crystal blue ice looked sad but also very angry .

Who the hell is hat asked inuyasha. She is a powerfull one like an priest but much stronger said Miroku. But what is she asked Sango. She looks so familiare i think i've seen her befor , yes thats it she is the Guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon said Kagome in excitement.

Sailor what asked Shippo. Sailor Moon she is so famuse in my time i've never met her neater have i seen her in that siut before must be an new transformation said Kagome. Sailor Moon hah she aient be hatpowerfull cant sehen said Inuyasha. Inuyasha don't be like hat said Kagome.

You are a demon right said Sailor Moon coldly. Yeah and what if i am asked Inuyasha. I'll have to KILL YOU said Sailor Moon . Killing me you must be joking how could a stupid human kill me hahaha laughted Inuyasha. Well than lets See if i can shal wie asked Sailor Moon. I accsept it lets battel than said Inuyasha.

They got in fight position . Ready for losing girly said Inuyasha. We'll see about that boy said Sailor Moon .

Nobody realised that a guy with long white hair was watching them . Could she be ... Is it possible she returned as she promised she would .

While the battel started she didn't moved while Inuyasha runned towards her pafetic he thought sehen doesn't even has a weppon thats almost too easy. But suddely something came flying towards him slamming hin at a nearby tree.

Kagome and the others runned to him. Inuyasha you okay asked everyone. I know that attack its from him.

 **Well i'll cut of here just who attacked Inuyasha. And who is the watcher**

 **That and more in the next chapter. Please leave rewiews**


	4. Chapter 4 Peace

**So here i go again. Well lets start shal we.** :-)

A voice said well well if it isnt my pafedic little brother inuyasha .everyone turned around .

SESSHOMARU they yelled. Mm so you're a demon to you need to be killed too screamed Sailor Moon. Well thats not nice you could say i just saved you and AS a thanking you want to kill me you must be insane spoke up Sesshomaru.

What how dare you ... You don't know anything ... I have to ... Its my Mission after all .. But ..i am so confused luna what am i supposed to do asked Sailor Moon.

Who is she talking to asked Sango. I dont know but she doesn't Seen to know what she is doing said Miroku.

Well i think you should calm down and relax dont lose yourself said a femile voice. What the hell who was that asked Shippo.

Luna i presume said Sesshomaru i am here you guys need to forgive her for her actions she is a bit confused at the Moment she has gone through a lot but now her beeing is cracking said Luna

Whats going on a talking cat but how asked Sango. Well so what happened to make her lose herself asked Sesshomaru. She was beeing betraid just now coming here and suddenly beeing attacked while gering in a shock state said Luna.

I See that s why she must be broken inside said Kagome. Well i guess i'll acsept hat she wasn't knowing what she was doing but next time i wont forgive her hat easily said Inuyasha.

Suddenly Sailor Moon colapsed in the ground but saying scilently Thank you i'am sorry.

 **well thats it for tonight i hope you guys like it please leave rewiews**


	5. Chapter 5: Danger is coming

**Well I'm just gonna continue where i left of**

 **Please enjoy**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Danger is coming part 1  
**

 _Suddenly Sailor Moon colapsed in the ground but saying scilently Thank you i'am sorry._

Sailor Moon Luna cryed. Whats wrong with her asked Miroku. Oh no please ... it can't be SAILOR MOON hang in there Luna cryed. Don't you dare die on me.

Why should she ... what where is all that blood coming from asked Inuyasha.

Now everyone looked shocked at Sailor Moon who was lying on the ground in her Blood.

Shit what has she done she didn't seem to be hurt said Kagome. Well looks can decive said Sesshomaru. You allow Luna asked Sesshomaru. What do you intend to do with her asked Luna. Thinking where do I know him from.

I am gonna ... watch out Sesshomaru said. Jumping in front of the still unconicous Saior Moon and Luna doging an attack.

Wait tell me I am not dreaming Sesshomaru actually protects them but wait I know this scent KAGURA Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha took you long enough to realise that I am here said Kagura

What do you want here asked Inuyasha. I was send to see what creature has such an enormes power it overpowers the jewel of the four souls so who has this power asked Kagura.

Why should we tell you asked Inuyasha. Well I don't know maybe because we are such good friends says Kagura. Hah dream on Kagura as if that would ever happen laughts Inuyasha.

Tz if you insist! Well we'll surly see eachother again. Kagura said Bye Bye.

And she took out her feather and flew away.

Somewhere else.

And where you able to locate and find the source of this power asked Naraku? No I wasn't but it lead me to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and everyone else also there was a girl with wings said Kagura! Mmmhh really interesting said Naraku. So what are we going to do now asked Kagura. Nothing but watch for the time beeing said Naraku.

In the future with Atemis and the Scouts.

So could you find her anywhere Amy asked Minako? No I am sorry but she isn´t here on earth or she is in another time said Amy. In another Time you mean the Future or the past askes Rei. Yes answered Amy.

I just hope they are okay said Artemis worried.

 **So thats it for this chapter i now it coulld be better and longer but I am just in a stress situation at the moment**

 **But please Rewiew**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well here I go again it's been a long time well lets just go on**_

 _ **I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha**_

 **Chapter 6: What Now**

* * *

 _I just hope they are okay says Artemis_

I am sure they are I mean it's not like they are death right says Hotaru. Yeah probably answers amara. By the way has anyone except me recved an call from darien asked rei. yes I have answers mina. Me to says Lita. Trista says: He called us as well and he asked us if we know ... where Serena is at the moment finished amy the sentence.

Thats so strange what does he whant from her anyway after all he berayed her says lita angry. for the power answers Hotaru. Power? asked the girls confused. you don't want to say he only needs her in order to become the future king asked Michelle.

Yes that is absolutly right but after i marry her it doesn't matter if i lover her or not i will then rule over both moon and earth and the solar system says a voice from the entrance door. DARIEN how dare you show up like that and how dare you talk like that says amara.

Oh come on amara you won't tell me now that you actually care about that spoiled brad she is so clumsy and stupid whats so attractive about her I for myself can't find anything to cerish about her says Darien.

Thats because you don't know her she ist the kind heardest person I know and I for myself think that she is worth dying for answered an angry rei.

You on the other hand are selfish yes she can be tat way aswell but everyone is selfish from time to time but you even left her alone knowing that she would suffer, ... knowing that you leaving her alone will breake her heard you are sutch an basdard Darien I can't belive I once loved you too i'm feeliing sick by only thinking of that says Rei.

uuh What a way with words says Darien smiling. but you are beeing naive. And what's that supposed to mean asked Rei. Oh please did any of you really thought that I loved that Moonbrat says Darien.

Yes of course we did I mean you two where supposed to have a daughter in the future so we had no reason to think your love for her was fake says Lita really angry now.

Mmmh true and thats what I think is the most funniest thing of it by the way she has no other choice but to marry me otherwise a war between earth and moon is surly going to happen says Darien evil.

WHAT yelled the girls. Your lying screams Rei, why should we belive you. He's telling the truth says Trista. What do you mean asked Amara.

Well it's like this in the past there was made a promise in order to keep the peace between the Moon and Earth the Moon Princess and the Prince of the Earth have to marry explained Trista.

You are forgeting something says a voice!

* * *

 **Well thats it for this Chapter**

 **I hope you enjoyed it**

 **Please Rewiew**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys well I am going to continue now**

 **I hope you enjoy it**

 **Chapter 7: His Cousin  
**

* * *

What says Darien? What do you mean by that Hotaru asked Trista confused.

Well I had a few visions lately in them I saw our Princes with a white haired boy and a voice was whispering that ... said Hotaru but Darien intorupted her What did the voic say!

Would you let me speak please Darien well how do I spell it the best ... mmmh ... Okay listen guys it said: _Finally me and my love can be together and I wont have to marry that I diot because your his cousin and a prince of eath as well! I am actually glad that your Grandfather aranged things this way I mean giving each of his son's apart of the kingdom,... !_

Thats when the voice stops and I wake up says Hotaru. Voice whose asked Rei. It was the voice of our Princess of course says Hotaru.

Of our Princess what are you talking about asked Amara. Well it was her voice I'm sure about that said Hotaru. But I don't know who he was.

Yes and that is no of your concern now just tell me where she is said Darien harshly. Probably there where her true love is added Trista.

Yeah I figured that much out myself but where is he asked Darien.

I don't Know and eveb if I would I would't tell you said Trista. yeah but you will right now said Darien. But Ican't I don't even now his name or anything about him and if i once did then I don't remember it anymore said Trista.

But I guess Serena will be more happy with him then she was with you Darien said Mina. And what is that supposed to mean Mina asked Darien. Well you made her cry more than just once as rei has alredy mentioned you hurt our princess really much left her alone or broke her heard you should be greatfull that she gave you her love you could have been happy too but no you had to break her heard agaid you really are an evil ... no an idiotic ... no an dirty Basdard Darien Chiba you don't deserved to be loved by our Princess anyway and now get out of here befor I forget myself and throw you out! said Mina.

Wow are you done now you are boring girl I never cared for her in anyway I'm only in need of her Powers than she can die but first things first. My Cousin has to Die Hahahahaha laughed Darien. I'm off but I'll be visiting again Girls and then you better have answers for me Trista got it.

Darien left.

HE IS SUTCH AN BASDARD I'LL KIL HIM THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM exploded Rei. Hey calm down Rei said Michellle. NO SHE IS RIGHT WE NEED TO TEACH HIM A LESSON FOR PLAYING WITH OUR PRINCESSES FEELINGS yelled Mina.

Girls please calm down of course I now an answer Rei let's go to your Cousins Kagomes Shrine there we'll talk on said Trista

so they all left and walked/ drove to the higurashi shrine

* * *

 **Well thats it again from me**

 **I hope you forgive me that this chapter is so short again**

 **but please leave rewiews ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the next chapter**

 **i hope you enjoy reading**

 **Chapter 8: Talking with Kagome  
**

* * *

What they didn't realise was that somebody followed them to the Higurashi Shrine.

When they arrived they all saw Kagome coming out of the Shrine with a big Yellow bag on her back. HEY KAGOME shouted Rei. Kagome looked up in surprise Rei what are you doing here asked Kagome.

Well I wanned to talk to you if I could Kagome Higurashi there is something we need to discous said Trista. Everyone looked surprised at Trista. That Is Trista Meiou introuduced Rei Trista fast, she Is my friend.

Oh okay and what would that be Trista asked Kagome. Why don't we talk about that inside said Hotaru. That is Hotaru Tomoe another friend of mine introduced Rei Hotaru.

Oh okay ... if you want ... okay ... well ... Rei could we talk for a sek. please asked Kagome. Yeah sure I'll be right back guys said Rei.

They walked a bit away from the girls.

Well so what is going on here Rei I get that those are all friends of you but what do they want from me asked Kagome confused. Well I don't really know what they want from you either it's just a friend of ours just went missing and they are really worried because she is very dear to us you know but I thi nk it's importent so please let us go inside Kagome said Rei.

Okay I'm going ahead please bring them in the living room you still know where it is right asked Kagome. Yes of Course I know I 'll go get them Kagome said Rei. Okay I'll be making tea for us alredy said Kagome.

Rei walked back to the girls and told them to follow her.

Inside she brought them in the living room.

Kagome came after a few minutes with Tea for Everyone.

Everyone introduced themselves

Hi Kagome I'm Mina Aino said Mina. I'm Amy Mizuno intoduced Amy herself. Hey there my name is Lita Kino tells Lita Kagome. My name is Amata Tenoh says Amara. Hello Kagome I'm Michelle Kaioh says Michelle.

Awesome The Michelle Kaioh you are playing the violin and are painting famous picures, and Amara Tenoh the famus female Driver. They are your friends Rei asked Kagome.

Yeah they sure are but let's get to the topic why we are here Trista says Rei. All eyes where on Trista now.

Yes thats Right at first Kagome I know that you have been traveling in the past and back said Trista.

Wait you know that ... where from asked Kagome shocked. Everyone was surprised but keept quiet. That's easy no one can travel through time without me allowing it said Trista. What are you talking about asked Kagome.

You know why I allowed you to travel trought time because it was meant to be that you would do that because your an reincornation of somebody in conection with the jewel of the four souls, if you where to fail in your mission the future would stop to exist the way we know it said Trista.

What do you mean whaen you say: _if you where vto fail un your mission the future would stop to exist the way we know it._ asked Kagome.

Well the humans would be a rare species and the Sailor Scouts would be fighting against demons all the time becouse they are all over the world and a demon would be the one to guide them in order to delite the human race from the face of the earth or something like that would be the case you see without your assistance the future is likely not going to be the same you see Kagome says Trista.

Yeah but what do you want from me and who are you asked a confused Kagome.

Because you likely came in touch with this person in the past am I right said Trista showing Kagome a picture.

Yes I have seen her I was alredy wondering why she was in the past so she is your missing friend what would make you ... the ... Sailor Team said Kagome in surprise.

Yes thats right the one on the picture is our team leader Sailor Moon alias Serena Tsukino alias the Moon Princess Serenity plus her guardian cat Luna said Trista.

The Moon Princess so the rumors about her are true Sailor Moon is actually the Moon Princess awesome she is so strong but that reminds her when I met here she didn't seem so strong more like her world had broken down and the cat said something about: that her beeing is broken ... said Kagome but was Inorupted by Rei and Mina who shouted at her.

How did she look... is she okay ... did she said something about us ... was she injured.. but they where intorupted as well by Amara who yelled JUST BE QUIET YOU TWO !

We get that you are worried about her but we are too but we need to calm down and listen to what Kagome has to say said Amara.

Yeah sorry Kagome They both apologized.

No it's okay well I'm gonna answere these questions of yours the best I can: Well to her condition she seemed confused and not to know what ecxagly she was doing she attacked one of my friends ... and again she was intorupted by somebody who opened the door to the living rooom and yelled.

KAGOME HOW DARE YOU JUST LEAVE ... screamed an white haired boy with dog ears on each side of his head wearing an red Kimono and an Sword.

The Sailor Scouts jumped up and screamed an Demon and alredy wannted to transform but ... NO DON'T HE ISN'T AN DARK DEMON HE IS ON OUR SIDE PLEASE DON'T yelled Kagome.

Kagome he is an Demon how can you trust him asked Rei. Wait guys I think she is right he is one of the good said Trista. Everyone calmed down and then Kagome introduced the withe haired boy.

Well Guys thats Inuyasha he's an half demon said Kagome. Kagome who are all those people asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha You remember that girl that Attackt you asked Kagome.

Yeah she was lucky that ... mmmmmmpf started Inuyasha to speak but Kagome covered his Mouth with her hand. HEY KAGOME WHAT ARE YOU DOING yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha listen Kagome explained Inuyasha fast who Sailor Moon was and who the girls are.

Trista explained the situation and why Serena had disapeared and how Dariem had betraid her and what he had said just before. and Kagome told them how Serena had fainted and they realised that she had bad injuries.

Wow the poor girl that's why her eyes where so empty I hope she is okay said Kagome worried. Wait you said she fainted didn't you pick her up asked Amara suspicius. No my brother came and took her with him said Inuyasha I don't get why I thought he hated humans but now he has two of them with Rin added Inuyasha.

yeah I don't get that point either I mean he didn't hesitate by trying tokill mesaid Kagome. Kill you what is his brother asked Rei. He is a full demon he always was after tetsaiga the sword that Inuyasha has said Kagome and showed it the girls. That rosty thing for real said Amara. But when Inuyasha took his sword in his hand it turned into a much bigger one everyone looked surprised that a smal rosty sword could be so big.

They talked for a while and Inners all wanted to go after Serena so they decided that, because right now where Holidays, they would all go in the feudal aira.

Everyone got home and packed a few things and brought them to the higurashi shrine they decided to go with kagome at the next morning the inners stayed for a sleepover but the outers left and would join them at the morning.

so they all went to bed and fell a sleep n order to be fresh and prepared for the next day.

* * *

 **So what is going to happen next and why is Sesshomaru so nice to Serena**

 **Well thats it I hope you liked it  
**

 **Please leave rewiews**

 **please leave Rewiews**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys I finally continue**

 **please enjoy**

 **Sorry for my bad grammar Im not so good at it ^^**

 **Chapter 9: Let's go to the Middle Ages  
**

* * *

 _Everyone got home and packed a few things and brought them to the higurashi shrine they decided to go with kagome at the next morning the inners stayed for a sleepover but the outers left and would join them at the morning._

 _so they all went to bed and fell a sleep in order to be fresh and prepared for the next day._

At the next Morning it was still early they all got ready for their journey. After they had breakfast they went Outside.

Well are you ready girls asked Trista. Yeah lets do it they all shouted.

Do what asked Inuyasha. They will transform now said Kagome. Transform into what asked Inuyasha. Just watch asid Kagome.

Then lets do it Mars said.

Mars Crystal Power Make up

Venus Crystal Power Make up#

Merkury Crystal Power Make up

Jupiter Crystal Power Make up

Uranus Crystal Power Make up

Neptune Crystal Power Make up

Pluto Crystal Power Make up

Saturn Crystal Power Make up

They all stood transformed in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. Wow awesome I would have never imagined to see all of Sailor Scouts Said Kagome.

Are they really that big of a deal Kagome asked Inuyasha. Yeah maybe they weren't that famuse back in your time but here they are. they prevented the destruction of earth more than just once and they all posses their own special power and Sailor Moon has the greatest of them all right Guys said Kagome.

Yeah that is true but the thanking should go to our Princess Sailor Moon she is the one saving us at the end always following her way she seems so weak but she is truly strong said a rater sad Sailor Mars.

All of the Sailor Scouts agreed.

Well if that is clear let's go said and rather annoyed Inuyasha. Inuasha Don't be so rude said Kagome.

No it's fine, he is right we are wasting time standing around said Uranus. Yeah let's go everyone.

They all agreed and with Pluto's help they all went into the Middle Ages.

A few hours befor somewhere in the Middle Ages.

She woke up it was rather queíet around her everyone seemed to be stilll a sleep. She quietly got up and saw that her wound had been cleaned and she had bandages around her side.

She walked outside of the building and Luna who had watched over her followed her. When she was outside she looked at the Moon and begann to cry silently but she whiped them away soon.

She looked at Luna and then they started walking away from the small village.#

When they were deeper in the woods Sesshomaru appeared in front of them and asked where are you going?

I don't know but since I am here there must be a reason why I was sent in this time and I am going to find out what it is and then I'll show him that I am not a weakling nor a Crybaby anymore Said Serena coldly.

I understand but you shouldn't just run off why aren't you staying with Inuyasha and his Friends asked Sesshomaru.

I have my reasons Serena said,well I am off now I am sure we are going to meet again soon ..., it's Sesshomaru and your Name is Sesshomaru asked? My name is Serena but as a soldier it's Sailor Moon Serena answered.

Well I wish you luck on your Journey Serena goodbye Sesshomaru said. Yes goodbye Serena Said.

Serena walked away with Luna and Sesshomaru just watched her leaving after an while he left into and diffrent direction.

Back with the Sailor Scouts, kagome and Inuyasha who just arrived.

The Sailor Scouts Detransformed they all weared Kimonos. Rei wore her normal red/ white priestess Kimono and her Hair like Kikyo. Lita wore an completly green one with an pink obi and her Brown hair in her usuall ponytail. Amy was wearing an completly Ice blue Kimono with an orange obi. Mina weared an orange Kimono with an blue obi and her blonde hair was in a single bun at the back of her head.

then there was Hotaru who was wearing an pink Kimono on it are a few branches with white flowers with an brown obi on whitch was an red stripe. Trista was wearing an purple kimono with an red fair green obi. Amara wore an kimono that was blue at the top and had an smal brown obi and the bottom it was fair brown. Michelle was wearing an yellow Kimono with red and dark yellow/fair orange flowers and an red obi. her hair was in a bun at the back of her head.

They all walked to kaede's village.

Miroku and Sango where coming out of the Village. Hey Guys what's up said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha Kagome you're back bad news the girl dissappeared over night and we can't seem to find her anywhere

* * *

 **Well i'm gonna stop here**

 **hope you liked it**

 **please leave rewiews**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Well here another chapter**_

 **I apologize for any bad grammar i'm not so good at it**

 **Chapter 10: The journey beginns**

* * *

They _all walked to Kaede's village m_ _iroku and Sango were coming out of the village. Hey aguy's what's up inuyasha asked_

 _Inuyasha Kagome you're back bad news the girl dissappeared over night and wie can't seem to find her anywhere they said_

* * *

Say what Inuyasha yellled. But how did that happen? I guess she left when we were a sleep miroku said.

i wouldn't have guessed Amara said. Amara please don't be so rude Michelle said. Yeah we are all worried but yelling at them won't help Rei said.

Mmh not to intorupt but who are you sango said. Oh yeah that's right they are all friends of the girl that just went missing apparently her name is Serena and ... Kagome said but was intorupted by rei.

hi everyone well she is not just Serena, kagome she is much more she's also a heroine the way you meet her was her soldier form but on the other hand she is a princess who posses a power that could either destroy the whole universum if it's used the right way or it can be used to save, heal and create things Rei explained. You see she isn't just a normal girl her power far surpasses the jewel of ther four souls.

Seriously i didn't thought she was that strong Kagome said. While Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku just stood there shocked.

Oh yeah sorry miroku , sango let's go to shippo and kaede then i'll explain things you guy's just search the area kagome told them. The girls agreed and went away while kagome & co went to kaede and shippo Kagome explained who the girls are and what they are doing here.

I heard a legend about the moon kingdom in my village but i just thought it was a legend sango my dad once told me a story about the moin kingdom but i thought it wasn't true shippo said. Yeah who would have guessed miroku said.

I just wonder why are you willing to help them inuyasha kaede asked. Because ... Do i really need a reason inuyasha said. Yes you do kagome said if you are thinking of taking the silver crystal then you're nuts because you won't be able to use it the sailor scouts and myself will see to that you understand that inuyasha, right?

Hmpf ... whatever ... Inuyasha said. Inuyasha left.

Ouside the Scouts regrouped but amara was missing. Oh no please don't amara michelle when they saw her walking towards inuyasha.

Hey you demon what are your intentions why are you helping us tell me your reason right now amare dared inuyashs. The others all came running towards the scene. Amara leave him alone stop this michelle said angry. No i won't this demon will tell me his intentions i don't trust him he probably just want's serenas powers for his own use amara said pissed . but belive me i will stop you demon-boy.

yeah is that so inuyasha said turning around angry facing amara. well then go ahead and try you'll never succseed with that inuyasha said.

hah we'll see about that Amara said provoking.

wanna fight girly inuyasha said pissed.

bring it demon-boy Amara dared inuyasha.

you'll be sorry you ever challenged me bitch inuyasha said even more pissed taking out his sword pointing it at Amara.

Is that so i don't think so i believe you'll be the one to be sorry Amara said holding up her transformation stick.

STOP IT BOTH OF YOU Kagome and Michelle yelled in unison.

At the same time with Serena and Luna.

Serena just woke up looking up in the sky the sun was slowly rising. Luna we need to get going Serena said waking luna up.

Yeah alright but where are we going anyway it's not like we even know where we are and the way we look people will notice us luna said.

Nah don't worry i got that covert Luna She pulled out her Luna pen.

shouting something she trainsformed into a miko her long blonde hair was now the same way as kikyos and she wore a kimono and arrow and bow as well.

Well your turn said. What do you mean wait what are you doing luna asked . just pe pationed Luna serena said closing her eyes holding her broach up letting a gentle white light surtound the when Luna who had her eyes closed opened them again she was standing in front of serena wearing also a kimono but she was smalker that Serena and her hair was straight and black blue it was till the half of her back. Her eyes had an wonderfull ocean blue.

Well about what we are doing here i don't know but there has to be a reason why the silver crystal brought me here, rght Luna so we are just going to travel around these lands okay Serena said.

Yeah that's fine by me let's go by the way how's your wound Luna asked.

oh it's okay thanks to my crystal it's almost fully healed Serena said.

So they left to travel. Let's go to the others shall we.

Amara had transformed and Inuyasha stood right before her Uranus wanted to Attack as well as Inuyasha when suddenly an attack split them a part.

* * *

 **Muhahahaha Cliffhanger (i alwasys wanted to do that ^_^)**

 **So what will happedhappen now who shot that attack**

 **that's were i'll stopp**

 **please leave rewiews**

 **i hope you liked it**


End file.
